


Still Don't know my Name(ON HOLD)

by Fand0m_trashh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Good Draco Malfoy, Happy Ending, Harry is a Little Shit, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Violence, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fand0m_trashh/pseuds/Fand0m_trashh
Summary: Draco Malfoy would have never thought in his wildest dreams that he would get into a serious relationship with his former nemesis, Harry Potter.Just when things are going great, having just engaged and planning their future together, Harry potter gets hit with some powerful magic that made him forget about their time together...Both good and bad.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Still Don't know my Name(ON HOLD)

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure why I decided to post this when I literally have three or four more projects that also need to be worked on and uploaded.
> 
> But, this idea has been in my head for a few solid days now and I really wanted to share it with you guys!
> 
> If you do not already know, im a short chapter kinda gal, unless it's a non-chapter story. 
> 
> With that being said, chapter ranges from 400- 1500 words!
> 
> UPDATES ARE IRREGULAR!
> 
> I will be in the midst of updating and writing out chapters for my other fics so this may be updated once a week or maybe once a month!
> 
> Either way, please enjoy

Still Don't Know My Name

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**DRACO GRABBED THE** garlic powder, lemon pepper seasoning, and pepper. He lathered the four pieces of raw chicken drums with a little bit of olive oil before adding his seasoning.

He sat the pan aside before washing his hands in the warm water he ran before he started dinner.

It was a peaceful and simple day this Friday evening.

The only thing that had him anxious and excited was that his fiance was coming home today after a long week on a mission.

Having only hearing from the man once this week by letter, he was excited to know that he was going to be home just in time for his favorite meal to be set and read.

Chicken and mashed potatoes.

Such a simple meal, but he loved every time when Draco would cook it. Says that it's something about Draco's cooking it perfectly.

Draco found himself smiling by the time he stirred the pot of boiling potatoes in their medium pot. 

He adds a half stick of butter into the pan along with salt, pepper, and a kick of Cajun seasoning. He knows how much his love liked spicy food. Draco, on the other hand, doesn't particularly look for it in his food, but doesn't mind it either.

Besides, this was purely suppose to be a happy homecoming for the love of his life, not for him.

He plans on spoiling his partner as soon as he gets here, with welcoming kisses and food and hopefully welcome home sex.

Thirty minutes later, the chicken now only having five minutes inn the oven and Draco mashing the now perfectly cooked potatoes, Draco felt a quick rush of magic surrounding his premises, the two story apartments setting off a silent alarm telling him that someone was at the door. Draco was smiling, thinking that it could be his partner who he has missed.

Draco, not thinking about how his partner didn't just come through the port-key they have set up in the living room, skips his way (literally like a child) to the door 

He unlocks the two chains set in place and spells the wards down so he can open the door.

Ronald Weasley stood at his door with an expression Draco himself couldn't even pin point. Somewhere in the mix of Amger and guilt.

Draco kept himself composed, not wanting to show the sheer panic he felt seeing his fiancée best friend and partner instead of…

"Harry?"

Draco questions Ron, getting straight to the point. However, he can't help the quiver in his house or the way he clenched his hands into fist out of anxiety.

Ron just shakes his head, not being able to look into Deacons eyes. His mouth closed then clicked shut. Draco pays attention to how tense Ron is, how he can't seem to keep still, switched from one stance to another as he tries and fails to say something 

Draco could not bare it any longer. If Harry was. . . If somethings terrible happened and Harry was…

"Where the hell is he, Ron?"

Draco voice rises a little. The snap in his voice making Ron look him square in the eyes.

Then Ron says, as gently as possible as if Draco was going to explode any minute.

"There's been an accident…"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! ❤


End file.
